harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hugo Granger-Weasley
Age of Hugo and Lily Isn't Hugo around the same age as Lily Potter? Because at Platform 9 3/4 at the end, they were talking about what it would be like when they finally went to Hogwarts... 04:51, July 26, 2007 :I agree. In the epilogue it says that him and Lily had "an animated discussion about which House they would be sorted into when they finally went to Hogwarts". This implies that he is about the same age as Lily. Hazelshade 03:19, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Family members Why is Fred Weasley on the family members? Isn't he supposed to be dead when Hugo (and his sister) is born? At least think about it... and if you can, put some "deceased" mark after the name, please. It's killing me... Thanks 84.90.22.186 00:20, September 2, 2007 (UTC) :I'm not really sure the cross indicates he's dead. It just looks like a typo when reading the family list. Maybe something else could be done? I'm not really sure that needs to be indicated anyway, lots of article have dead ancestors, etc. in their family listings. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 13:20, 2 September 2007 (UTC) Fred's name is put there because George's son is called Fred. }| }|}}. :Actually, I believe it was linked to George's brother, not his son. -- 23:23, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Just because someone in your family is dead, it doesn't mean they aren't a family member any more. Hufflepuff Did he get put in Hufflepuff? :It hasn't been revealed yet which house he was in. - Nick O'Demus 10:19, October 21, 2009 (UTC) There isn't any evidence as to which houses Ron and Hermione's children were put into, or which houses Harry's other children, Lily and Albus went into. No, there isn't. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 14:48, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Hugo's Name Since there is already a lot of speculation in this article, here's some more: Hugo was the name of the dog that played Fang in the movies while Dealthy Hallows was being written.Skintigh 15:08, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Rose Weasley's school years User:Hazelshade note the date is for Rose, not Hugo. Aaronsclee 04:26, December 16, 2011 (UTC) *Facepalm*. Sorry Hazelshade 03:21, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Hair colour That his hair is bushy, that's true. But there was no mention of brown colour. He could be redhaired like his father and sister, but bushy like his mother. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 19:17, July 11, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, you have a point. But she said "Rose inherited her father's unfortunate hair" which must refer to Ron's hair colour, meaning Rose is ginger-haired. Don't you think Rita would have said the same about Hugo if he had red hair too? (As in: The children both inherited their father's unfortunate hair, while Hugo's is also bushy like his mother's.) Brown hair is more neutral so I think she would have mentioned it if his hair were any other colour. Chanpuruuu (talk) 22:51, July 11, 2014 (UTC) ::That's definitely a good point, too. It could be, it would be logically. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 23:53, July 11, 2014 (UTC) That was why I put in brown. Rita expressly stated that Rose inherited Ron's hair... yet did not say the same for Hugo, meaning he's not red haired. Rita did not say Hugo's colouring - and we know that there is only red (Molly, Ron, Arthur) and brown (Hermione, Mrs Granger, Mr Granger) in his ancestry - thus, if he's not got red hair, then he has brown.--HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 02:38, July 12, 2014 (UTC) NO!!!!! Can't any of you see the film? His hair is RED! I know, the movie and Pottermore is both cannon, so I don't know which one will be the final one... AB Ng Talk 04:07, July 12, 2014 (UTC) :Pottermore comes directly from Rowling. These "interviews" in the Quidditch World Cup and the Cup itself comes directly from her. So this would be higher canon than the film. The only cause why I am not sure is that it's not expressively said that he has brown hair, only that he has bushy hair. He could have red and bushy hair and he could have brown and bushy hair. That's the problem. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 12:49, July 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Rita says that Rose inherited her father's hair -- fine, then, her hair was definitely straight and red. But she says only that Hugo has his mother's "bushy locks". Nothing about colour, so we can't just assume it's brown because they're the same style as his mother. At this point, we should use the other canon to fill in the blanks. Pottermore and the books don't say what colour his hair is, the films say it's red, so shouldn't that be it? --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 13:15, July 12, 2014 (UTC) :::It makes sense if his hair really is brown, because brown hair is dominant and red is recessive. Basically the only reason all Ron's siblings have red hair is because their parents are both gingers. Anyway, the phrasing "bushy locks" is a bit unclear, can't "locks" still refer to hair colour as well even though it's not explicitly stated? I mean, that his hair is like Hermione's in general? I don't really mind one way or another, though. Other than that I think it would have been mentioned if his hair were red (although, technically it could also be auburn). About Rose having straight hair, in that case we need to change her page too. It says she has the same hair texture as Hermione (which she doesn't seem to have according to Rowling) and that her facial features resemble those of Hermione's which I think is a bit ambiguous. I don't even think the actress looks that much like Emma Watson. Chanpuruuu (talk) 15:07, July 12, 2014 (UTC) While all the above is true, Rita is explicit; she states that ROSE inherited Ron's hair colour... yet does not say Hugo does. This, by means of deduction, means he is not red haired - brown is (thus far) the only other known hair colour in his ancestry. Thus, the only other colour is can be... is brown. --HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 09:29, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Surname We do not know what Hugo's surname was. We know that Hermione kept her surname after marrying, so it is as likely that he is a Granger as a Weasley, or that he is a Weasley-Granger or a Granger-Weasley. The article should reflect this ambiguity, and the heading should perhaps be changed. Rosie Sourbut (talk) 18:47, July 12, 2014 (UTC) :Changing the header is a problem. Will you only use the Christian name? Or put all possibilities in it. That's much too long. Most parents give their children the name of the father when the mother didn't take it. Double names are not common in Great Britain. That you can have in Spain or America etc. I think it would be better to assume that they got the surname of their father. Granger is not so well known that this name could be a real choice. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 20:30, July 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Not nessesarily. When a woman marries, we assume she takes her husband's name. There is no evidence that Hermione did not take Ron's name after marriage. Even though at Pottermore, her surname is Granger, a woman can use her maiden name or married name after marriage. E.G.: J.K. Rowling, Rowling is her maiden name, but at some circumses, she uses Joanne Murray, which is her married name. The same for Ginny, she took Harry's name, but we also refer her as Ginny Weasley. We cannot rule out that Hermione did not take the Weasley name just because Rita uses the Granger name. AB Ng Talk 02:02, July 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Hermione's page has been changed to show that she is still a Granger, which there is Pottermore evidence for. This evidence is especially strong because Ginny is referred to by Potter, so Skeeter and Rowling are not just using the names audiences are most familiar with. Could Hermione's surname on Hugo's page (in the family information box on the right) be changed from Weasley to Granger to reflect this? Thank you. Rosie Sourbut (talk) 11:13, July 13, 2014 (UTC) How are we sure he is a half-blood? By definition, Hugo and Rose are half-bloods. But what if he turned out to be a Squib? How can we assume his blood status? To whoever wrote this -- even if he is a squib, his blood status is still "half-blood" as he has Muggle ancestry in Mr and Mrs Granger.--HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 02:16, June 18, 2016 (UTC) Age Since Hugo was not sorted in the Cursed Child play could that imply that, even in 2021, he was still to young to go to Hogwarts? If so, then his date of birth can be no earlier than 2010 (specifically September 1st, 2010 - August 31st, 2011). Should we change the article to say so?--HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 02:16, June 18, 2016 (UTC) :Where does it say that the play takes place in 2021? I thought it took place right after the epilogue. ArianaFan14[[User talk:ArianaFan14|''' (talk)']] 03:03, June 18, 2016 (UTC) ::The play lasts until Albus' 4th year - 2021. However we do not know if Hugo was not sorted a the same time as Lily, or just not mentioned in the unofficial summaries. Until the play script is released on 21 July, we cannot change anything in the articles as we do not have an official source - see Forum:Cursed_Child_Update for current policy. Cheers --Ironyak1 (talk) 03:11, June 18, 2016 (UTC) :::I have the script now. He was ''not sorted. So, do we add now that he was not old enough to go to Hogwarts at that point? Rose was explicitly pointed out and she hardly plays a role and Lily was pointed out two and she appears in three scenes, but the fact that Hugo was not sorted or on page was conspicuous. --HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 02:14, August 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::Hugo isn't casted for the play at all (just an unnamed mention) so it's hard to interpret his absence. Maybe he is much younger, or maybe he is being homeschooled, or maybe his sorting is just not shown (like many other details in the play). Worth noting in the BTS section, but not sure we can say with certainty what his absence means. --Ironyak1 (talk) 15:51, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Typo Sorry, can anyone help me to delete the redirect and move it back to the right title. I tried to fix a mistake and made it worse.--Rodolphus (talk) 07:59, July 14, 2016 (UTC)--Rodolphus (talk) 07:59, July 14, 2016 (UTC)